


Hot... Hotter... Hawaii!

by Jaywalker



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Heat Stroke, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywalker/pseuds/Jaywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hatte die erschreckende Befürchtung, dass im Moment ein einziger Blick in sein Gesicht ausreichen würde, um ihn sofort zu durchschauen. Es brauchte bestimmt keine Navy-Ausbildung, um das pure Verlangen, das in seinen Augen aufloderte, erkennen zu können...Ja verdammt nochmal... Er wusste es ja selbst! Er erfüllte jedes Klischee eines billigen Schnulzendramafilms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Räudige Katzen...

Sehnsüchtig schweifte Dannys Blick über die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche, die zum Greifen nah war. Das kühle Nass sah heute ungewöhnlich verlockend für ihn aus. Normalerweise würden ihn keine zehn Pferde in den Pazifischen Ozean kriegen, aber die gefühlten 40 Grad im Schatten sorgten dafür, dass sogar Danny sich am liebsten freiwillig in das Meer gestürzt hätte.  
Nur ein paar Schritte nach vorne und die nächste Welle würde ihm um die Beine spülen... Seine Schuhe würden in dem nassen Sand versinken, seine helle Anzughose würde sich mit dem Salzwasser vollsaugen und hässliche Ränder hinterlassen und...  
  
„Was machst du denn da, brah?“  
Nur widerwillig wandte Danny seinen Blick von der anziehenden Wasseroberfläche ab.  
Kono war unbemerkt neben ihn getreten und musterte den älteren Polizisten mit einem amüsierten Blick.  
Sie hatte ihre Hand sanft auf die breite Schulter des blonden Mannes gelegt, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
So wie es aussah, setzte sogar der gebürtigen Hawaiianerin diese abnormale Hitze mehr zu als sonst.  
Auf ihrer Stirn glänzten feine Schweißperlen und Danny hätte schwören können, dass er trotz Konos dunklem Teint einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen erkennen konnte.  
Der Tag heute brach aber auch sämtliche Hitzerekorde... eine weitere Bestätigung für Danny, dass er hier in Hawaii in der buchstäblichen Hölle auf Erden angekommen war.  
  
Konos amüsierter Blick wurde langsam aber sicher von Besorgnis abgelöst und erst jetzt wurde dem älteren Mann bewusst, dass er immer noch nicht auf ihre Frage geantwortet hatte.  
Verdammt...    
Sogar Dannys sonstige Wortgewalt löste sich bei diesem unmenschlichen Wetter in Schall und Rauch auf!  
„Nach was sieht es denn für dich aus, Kalakaua?“, brachte er endlich über die Lippen und schaffte es sogar so wie sonst einen nörgelnden Unterton mit in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen. Kono wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Danny ließ der jüngeren Polizistin nicht die geringste Chance.  
„Ich versuche gerade einen verdammten Ausweg aus diesem Backofen, den ihr als Hawaii bezeichnet, zu finden... Mittlerweile bin ich sogar schon so weit, dass ich ans Festland schwimmen würde, bevor ich noch eine weitere Stunde in dieser Affenhitze einem gewissen psychisch instabilen  Neandertaler bei seiner wahnwitzigen Verbrecherjagd zur Hand gehen muss...“  
  
Besagter Neandertaler namens Steve-ich-werfe-alleine-zum-Spaß-mit-Granaten-um-mich-McGarrett, war momentan zum Glück außer Hörweite, weshalb jeglicher ungerechtfertigter Protest an dieser Stelle auch ausblieb.  
Danny war das nur Recht, so konnte er sich wenigstens in Ruhe weiter über seine beschissene Alltagssituation auslassen.  
Zwar konnte er genau sehen, dass Kono diesen ganz bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, der bei ihr bedeutete, dass sie vollkommen auf Durchzug geschaltet hatte und kein Wort von Danny mehr zu ihr durchdringen würde, aber das war immer noch besser als während seiner Nörgelattacke in Steves Aneurysmagesicht schauen zu müssen.  
  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie ihr das hier als Paradies bezeichnen könnt... Ich finde es weniger paradiesisch wenn die Sonne versucht mir buchstäblich die Haut von den Knochen zu brennen...“  
Nur am Rande bekam Danny mit, dass Kono ihn sanft aber bestimmend zurück zu Kamekonas mobilem Shrimpimbiss führte.  
Weg von dem verlockenden Wasser... hin zu seinen restlichen Arbeitskollegen.  
„... ich kann froh sein, wenn ich heute Abend noch ein Gesicht habe und keine offene Fleischwunde... Und mal ganz abgesehen von den Langzeitschäden. Euch ist schon klar, dass sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit an Hautkrebs zu erkranken mindestens verzehnfacht? Und wessen Schuld ist das?“  
„Das ist dann wohl Keanu Ka'aukais Schuld...“  
Danny hatte gar nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet, weshalb seine Augenbrauen überrascht ein Stück nach oben wanderten, während ihm Chin Ho Kelly nur belustigt entgegen grinste.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann hatte es sich auf einer der vielen Sitzbänke vor Kamekonas Truck gemütlich gemacht.  
Ihn schien es ganz anders als Danny nicht zu stören, dass es hier nicht einmal Sonnenschirme gab. Ganz im Gegenteil...  
Dieser Kerl sah so aus, als würde er sein Sonnenplätzchen, das er sich für ihre wohlverdiente Mittagspause ausgesucht hatte, in vollen Zügen genießen.  
Sein lächerliches buntes Hemd, die dazu passenden Shorts und die RayBan-Sonnenbrille unterstützten diesen Eindruck nur noch zusätzlich.  
Somit passte er perfekt zu Kono, die in ihren knappen Hotpants und dem engen Top momentan eher wie ein hawaiianisches Topmodel und nicht wie ein renommiertes Mitglied der Five-0 Task Force aussah.  
Wer sollte sich da bitte richtig auf die Arbeit konzentrieren können?  
  
Danny seufzte übertrieben. Er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, sich über die nicht vorhandene Dienstkleidung seiner Kollegen aufzuregen. Allerdings verfluchte er sich heute selbst ein bisschen dafür, dass er so stur war und immer noch so an seiner eigenen für dieses Wetter total unpassenden Kleidung festhielt.  
Seine lange Anzughose saß heute deutlich enger als es ihm lieb war, da sie ihm unangenehm an ganz bestimmten Stellen seines Körpers regelrecht festklebte... einfach nur widerlich...  
Sein langärmeliges Hemd hatte Danny verzweifelt so weit hochgekrempelt, wie es nur irgendwie physikalisch möglich war, jedoch schnitt es ihm jetzt regelrecht die Blutzufuhr in seinen Oberarmen ab.  
Einzig die Krawatte hatte er heute bewusst weggelassen und stattdessen die oberen zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet. Dass er dafür einen stichelnden Seitenhieb von Kono und einen ziemlich undurchsichtigen, starrenden Blick von Steve hatte einstecken müssen, war es definitiv Wert gewesen.  
Das bestätigte ihm gerade auch wieder das laue Lüftchen, das sein verschwitztes Schlüsselbein streifte und zumindest für eine kleine Sekunde für Abkühlung sorgte.  
  
„Wuaaah!“  
Verschreckt zuckte Danny zusammen und ein lautes, zugegeben äußerst unmännliches Quieken kam ihm über die Lippen, als er in seinem Nacken plötzlich einen regelrechten Eisklotz spüren konnte. Einige kühle Tropfen liefen seinen Hals hinab, ehe sie im Kragen seines Hemdes verschwanden.  
Ein Blick zur Seite reichte aus um in das markante Gesicht von Steve McGarrett sehen zu können, auf dessen Lippen ein breites, trotteliges Grinsen lag.  
Erst als der dunkelhaarige Mann seinen Arm sinken ließ konnte Danny eine Flasche gefüllt mit gekühlter Limonade erkennen, die ihm Steve bis gerade eben noch in den Nacken gepresst hatte.  
„Wow... Danny... Ich wusste gar nicht, dass deine Stimme so weit den Tonleiter hochklettern kann...“  
Von Kono und Chin war ein leises Glucksen zu hören und Danny konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ihm bei Steves Worten die Röte in die Wangen schoss.  
Ein Vorteil hatte dieses verfluchte Wetter!  
Immerhin konnte man die gesunde Gesichtsfarbe unter den Anfängen seines Sonnenbrands nur schwer erkennen.  
„Ach halt doch einfach die Klappe...“  
  
Gekränkt schnappte sich der blonde Detective die Limonadenflasche aus Steves Hand und drehte den Verschluss auf.  
Leise grummelte er vor sich hin, auch wenn er insgeheim dankbar war...  
Wenigstens sorgte dieser unsensibler Holzkopf, den er als Partner hatte dafür, dass er nicht wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen verdursten musste...  
Hoch lebe Steve!  
Nach nur einem Schluck von dem Getränk bereute Danny diesen Gedanken auch schon wieder!  
Was zum Henker!?  
Die Limonade war viel zu süß für seinen Geschmack und... war das etwa eine volle Dröhnung Ananas, die er da herausschmecken konnte?  
Steves herausforderndem Grinsen nach zu Urteilen ein eindeutiges JA.  
Dieser Mistkerl nutzte doch wirklich jede noch so erdenkliche Gelegenheit um Danny diese widerliche Frucht, die einen so klangvollen Namen wie Ananas gar nicht verdient hatte, unterzujubeln.  
  
Danny verschluckte sich schier und hätte am liebsten die Ananaslimonade direkt in Steves dämliches Gesicht gespuckt, aber er war einfach viel zu durstig dafür!  
Er verkniff sich sogar einen bissigen Kommentar, der ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, da er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte das kühle Getränk dann wieder hergeben zu müssen.  
Also klammerte er sich lieber an der Flasche fest, was Steve auch sofort mit einem seiner dümmlichen Grinsen bedachte und Kono ein leises Grunzen von sich gab, während sie ihrem Boss ein High-Five gab.  
Was war nur los mit diesen Leuten?  
Hatte die Hitze sie nun endgültig in Vollidioten verwandelt?  
„Haha... ja sehr witzig... Könnten wir uns dann wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden? Ich hoffe ja, dass euch das Salzwasser bei eurem letzten gemeinsamen Surfausflug nicht das Gehirn ausgespült hat, aber ich glaube wir waren drauf und dran einen möglichen Menschenhändlerring auffliegen zu lassen...“  
  
Es war erstaunlich wie schnell Steve und Kono das vergnügte Grinsen gegen ein professionelles Pokerface eintauschen konnten.  
Trotzdem wandte sich Danny lieber wieder Chin zu, seiner Meinung nach dem einzigen vernünftigen Mitglied von Five-0 – abgesehen von Danny selbst natürlich – auch wenn der dunkelhaarige Asiate verdächtig danach aussah, als müsste er sich ebenfalls ein Lachen verkneifen.  
„Also... Keanu-wer-zum-Teufel ist Schuld an meinem bevorstehenden Besuch bei der Hautkrebsvorsorge?“, fragte Danny schließlich nun doch ein wenig neugierig nach.  
Chin drehte das Tablet, das er vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen hatte so herum, dass Danny einen Blick auf einen dunkelhaarigen Einheimischen erhaschen konnte.  
„Keanu Ka'aukai... das ist unser Mann...“  
Kurz überflog Danny das Vorstrafenregister, das von kleineren Delikten bis hin zu schwerer Körperverletzung und versuchter Entführung reichte.  
Der Blonde schürzte die Lippen, so dass ein leiser, anerkennender Pfiff von ihm zu hören war.  
„Der scheint ja die letzten Jahre ganz schön beschäftigt gewesen zu sein! Na das kann ja-“  
Danny ließ den Satz unvollendet, da er plötzlich durch ein zusätzliches Gewicht auf seinen Schultern nach vorne gedrückt wurde, so dass er sich tiefer über das Tablet lehnen musste. Schließlich musste er sich sogar mt seiner freien Hand, die nicht die Limonandenflasche festhielt auf der Tischplatte abstützen, um nicht vollkommen einzuknicken.  
  
Der heiße Atem, der ihn plötzlich im Nacken streifte und das unverkennbare Gefühl, dass sein Magen einen Salto machte, reichten vollkommen aus. Was sagte das schon über sein chaotisches Leben aus, dass Danny nicht einmal einen Blick zur Seite werfen musste, um zu wissen, dass es Steve war, der sich gerade wie eine überdimensionale Klette an seinen Rücken geklebt hatte, um auch einen Blick auf die Verbrecherkartei werfen zu können?  
  
Die plötzliche Nähe sorgte dafür, dass sich Dannys Schultern verspannten und er ein wenig den Kopf einzog. Keineswegs jedoch, weil es ihm unangenehm war, sondern vielmehr weil er sofort dieses bescheuerte Kribbeln in seinem Körper spüren konnte, sobald ihm ein gewisser NavySEAL so auf die Pelle rückte.  
Danny konnte genau spüren, wie sich der heiße Oberkörper seines Partners noch fester an seinen Rücken presste, weshalb er automatisch ein Hohlkreuz machte, um wieder für ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen zu sorgen. Dass Danny jedoch seinen Hintern durch diese unbedachte Aktion regelrecht an Steves Leistengegend rieb war nicht Teil des Plans gewesen.  
Verschreckt hielt Danny die Luft an und versuchte sich dann fast schon panisch endlich aus Steves Gorilla-Armen zu befreien, was leider für noch mehr Reibung zwischen ihnen sorgte.  
Sämtliche Alarmglocken dröhnten mittlerweile in voller Lautstärke in seinem Kopf.  
Eingeläutet von einem harmlosen 'Das ist eindeutig zu nah!' bis hin zu einem panischen 'Scheiße... du reibst dich doch nicht gerade ernsthaft in aller Öffentlichkeit wie eine räudige Katze an deinem Partner'...  
  
Nach einem heftigen Ruck zur Seite schaffte es Danny endlich Steve von sich abzuschütteln.  
Und das gerade noch rechtzeitig!  
Sein Herz schlug ihm mittlerweile bis zum Hals, sein Puls war so hoch, wie nach einem Marathonlauf und seine Knie fühlten sich total wackelig an.  
Außerdem hatte Danny die erschreckende Befürchtung, dass im Moment ein einziger Blick in sein Gesicht ausreichen würde, um ihn sofort zu durchschauen.  
Es brauchte bestimmt keine Navy-Ausbildung, um das pure Verlangen, das in seinen Augen aufloderte, erkennen zu können...  
Ja verdammt nochmal...  
Er wusste es ja selbst!  
Er erfüllte jedes Klischee eines billigen Schnulzendramafilms...  
  
Eine beschissene Vorgeschichte im Sinne von einer gescheiterten Ehe? Check!  
Ein beschissenerer Umzug auf eine verdammte Insel nur um bei seiner über alles geliebten Tochter Grace bleiben zu können? Check!  
Eine noch beschissenere Regelung besagte Tochter nur noch jedes zweite Wochenende bei sich haben zu können? Check!  
Pah... und um dieser Steigerung die Krönung aufzusetzen und ihn endgültig zum Hauptprotagonisten dieses Schnulzendramafilms, das leider momentan sein Leben war, zu machen...  
Diese noch viel beschisseneren Gefühle, die er seit neuestem empfand... für seinen Partner aka Boss aka Steve McGarrett, der Heterosexualität wahrscheinlich mit erfunden hatte... Check! Check! CHECK!  
  
Apropos heterosexueller Steve...  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Danny erkennen, dass der Kerl ihn gerade anstarrte wie ein begossener Pudel. Die großen blaugrünen Augen, die je nach Stimmungslage die Farbe zu wechseln schienen, die vollen Lippen, verzogen zu einem Schmollmund, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, die er auch noch verlockend nach vorne geschoben hatte...  
Das war einfach nur... unfair...  
Wie sollte man denn da einen klaren Gedanken fassen können?  
„I... Ich weiß ja nicht ob man dir das schon gesagt hat, aber d... du bist wie so ein verrückter Oktopus, Steve!“  
Dannys Stimme wackelte ein wenig und er klang in seinen eigenen Ohren heiser, weshalb er sich nochmal räusperte und schließlich einen ellenlangen Monolog über die Unsinnigkeit von menschlicher Körpernähe bei Temperaturen über 40 Grad im Schatten zum Besten gab.  
Kono musterte ihn dabei die ganze Zeit über nachdenklich, ganz so als versuchte sie ein besonders kniffeliges Rätsel zu lösen, wohingegen Chin so aussah als hätte er in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen.  
Steve war derjenige, der Danny schließlich mit einem „Okay... okay... Ich habs verstanden“ unterbrach und das Thema schließlich wieder zurück auf ihren eigentlichen Fall brachte.  
Na also... ging doch!  
  
„Also... Sieht ja wirklich so aus, als wäre dieser Keanu unser Mann.“  
„Ja... und... Kamekona war so freundlich uns eine Adresse zu verraten, wo er sich verschanzt haben könnte.“, sagte Chin, woraufhin er an seiner eigenen Limonade nippte.  
„Wie sieht der Plan aus, Boss?“  
Kono hatte anscheinend Blut geleckt, da sie voller Vorfreude darauf wartete von Steve den Befehl zu erhalten einem möglichen Menschenhändler ordentlich die Visage zu polieren.  
Der ehemalige SEAL hatte jedoch so wie es aussah etwas anderes im Sinn  
„Du und Chin ihr werdet Max einen Besuch abstatten... Vielleicht hat er ja schon etwas Neues über unser Opfer herausgefunden...“  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er schließlich Danny einen vielsagenden Blick schenkte.  
„Und du kannst dich höchstpersönlich bei Keanu bedanken.“  
Dannys Augenbrauen wanderten skeptisch nach oben, während Steve unbeeindruckt fortfuhr.  
„Er ist nämlich derjenige, der dafür sorgen wird, dass du dieser fiesen, krebsverursachenden Sonne heute noch ein paar weitere Stunden ausgesetzt sein wirst, Danno... Dreimal darfst du raten, wer Mr. Ka'aukai mit mir gemeinsam einen Besuch abstatten darf...“, sagte er und klang dabei viel zu vorfreudig.  
Außerdem konnte Danny diesen gewissen fanatischen Unterton heraushören, der dafür sorgte, dass sich bei ihm sämtliche Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
McGarrett war heute eindeutig noch auf ein bisschen Action aus, lag doch die letzte Schießerei schon wieder zwei Tage zurück und die war laut diesem verrückten Adrenalinjunkie auch noch sterbenslangweilig gewesen, da die Verstärkung zur Abwechslung einmal eingetroffen war BEVOR alle Verbrecher dingfest gemacht worden waren.  
  
Danny gab ein übertrieben gequältes Stöhnen von sich, als Steve ihn am Oberarm packte und bestimmend in Richtung des silbernen Camaros zog, während Chin ihnen mit einem belustigen Grinsen hinterherwinkte.  
Im Vorbeigehen klopfte Steve Kamekona noch anerkennend auf die breite Schulter.  
„Danke für den Tipp...“  
„Ah... keine Ursache, brah... Und du weißt ja... Nichts im Leben ist umsonst!“  
Als ob Kamekona sie ernsthaft daran erinnern müsste, dass er sie für diesen Insidertipp, den er ihnen da gegeben hatte, morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe erwartete um ihn bei einer Promotingkampagne für seinen Shrimptruck zu unterstützen.  
Danny sah sich jetzt schon wieder in aberwitzigen T-Shirts und mit Schildern bewaffnet über den Strand laufen...  
Na ganz toll...  
  
„Ja... Danke vielmals, dass sich mein Tag mal wieder zu einer 16-Stunden Horrorschicht verwandeln wird!“  
Der blonde Detective klang deutlich pissiger, als er es beabsichtigt hatte und sogar Kamekona zog ein wenig die Schultern nach oben und versuchte sich kleiner zu machen, was bei seiner Körpermasse ziemlich lächerlich aussah.  
„Chill out, brah! Wieso müsst ihr haole immer so unentspannt sein?“  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken über ihn... Das liegt einfach nur daran, dass die Sonne ihm langsam aber sicher das Gehirn verschmort!“  
Kono tätschelte den massigen Oberarm des Shrimpverkäufers, während sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand leicht gegen ihre Stirn tippte.  
Danny wurde unterdessen unnachgiebig von seinem Neandertalerpartner weiter in Richtung Auto gezerrt, dabei ließ er es sich aber trotzdem nicht nehmen ein lautes „Das hab ich genau gehört, Kalakaua!“ über seine Schulter zu brüllen.  
Ihr glockenhelles Lachen verfolgte die beiden Männer bis hin zu dem silbernen Sportwagen...  



	2. Als NavySEAL getarnte Kühlakkus...

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ sich Danny tiefer in den Ledersitz seines Camaros sinken, so dass ihn die Klimaanlage direkt anblasen konnte.  
Das war wahrscheinlich nicht gerade die gesündeste Methode sich abzukühlen, aber ihm war mittlerweile jedes Mittel recht. Im Moment konnte es einfach nicht kalt genug sein...  
Danny streckte schon vorfreudig seine Hand aus, um die Klima noch eine Stufe kälter zu stellen, als  er plötzlich durch einen gezielten Jackie-Chan-Handkantenschlag an seinem Vorhaben gehindert wurde.  
Steve gab ein schnalzendes Geräusch von sich, wobei er mit seinem Zeigefinger ein paar mal von rechts nach links wackelte, so als müsste er ein Kleinkind belehren.  
„Was soll das? Willst du das Auto in eine Gefriertruhe verwandeln?“  
Danny schnaubte leise, während er sich über seinen schmerzenden Handrücken streichelte.  
Wie konnte ein Mensch alleine nur so unsensibel und grob sein?  
„Nicht jeder kann so ein integriertes Kühlsystem wie du haben... Hat das zu eurer Army-Ausbildung gehört großer Hitze zu widerstehen?“  
„Navy... Danny... Navy-Ausbildung!“, brummte Steve, jedoch überhörte der Kleinere diesen Kommentar gekonnt und setzte seinen Monolog einfach weiter fort.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir entgangen ist, aber es gibt auch noch Normalsterbliche auf diesem Planeten... Leute, die weder gebürtige Hawaiianer noch als NavySEAL getarnte Kühlakkus sind...“  
Danny deutete mit seiner rechten Hand auf sein eigenes, gerötetes Gesicht, das langsam aber sicher wirklich nicht mehr gesund aussah. Zumindest zeigte ihm ein kurzer Blick in den eingebauten Spiegel der Sonnenblende, dass sich da auf seiner Stirn, Nase und seinen Wangen gerade der Sonnenbrand seines Lebens entwickelte.  
  
„Siehst du? SIEHST DU! Das macht eure verdammte Tropeninsel mit einem Normalsterblichen!“  
Steve wagte es doch tatsächlich seinen Blick von der Straße zu nehmen und Danny eingehend zu mustern.  
Bei näherer Betrachtung sah sein Partner wirklich ein wenig mitgenommen aus.  
Der sonst so blasse Teint war dabei sich in ein Krebsrot zu verwandeln. Das Hemd klebte ihm wie eine zweite Haut am Oberkörper und feine Schweißperlen bahnten sich einen Weg über Dannys Gesicht, seinen Hals bis hin zu seinem Oberkörper hinunter, wo sie sich am Schlüsselbein zu sammeln schienen und irgendwie ganz schön verlockend schimmerten.  
„Hey... Hey!“  
Danny schnippste genervt mit den Fingern, was dafür sorgte, dass Steves Blick wieder nach oben schnellte und er in die blauen Augen seines Partners sehen konnte.  
„Augen nach vorne auf die Straße, du Wahnsinniger, oder willst du uns umbringen? Ich möchte heute noch das Ende des Tages erleben und nicht in einem Autowrack um einen Baum gewickelt enden!“  
„Gerade eben hast du noch gesagt, ich soll mir lieber dein lädiertes Gesicht ansehen...“  
Dannys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, was Steve nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte, da er sich tatsächlich wieder der Straße zugewendet hatte.  
„Dann hast du ja das ganze Ausmaß gesehen... Also gönne diesem armen Opfer der Naturgewalten wenigstens eine zu hoch aufgedrehte Klimaanlage...“  
  
Mit diesen Worten wagte der blonde Mann einen weiteren Vorstoß die Temperatur noch weiter nach unten zu regulieren.  
Dieses mal ließ ihn Steve sogar gewähren, auch wenn sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen und  dadurch eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn entstand.  
Ah... da war es ja... Das berüchtigte McGarrett-Gesicht Nummer 11 auch bekannt als das Ich-weiß-alles-besser-Gesicht.  
Bevor Danny jedoch einen Kommentar dazu abgeben konnte, klingelte sein Handy und augenblicklich verzog sich auch das Gesicht des blonden Detectives entnervt.  
Allerdings war das keineswegs ein Ich-weiß-alles-besser-Gesicht, sondern vielmehr ein Meine-Exfrau-ruft-doch-nicht-etwa-schon-wieder-an-Gesicht.  
Der unverkennbare Klingelton – Darth Vaders Einmarschmusik – sprach jedoch sehr wohl dafür, dass Rachel versuchte ihn heute schon zum fünften Mal zu erreichen. Ihm hatten die ersten vier Gespräche schon gereicht.  
Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er nachdem er sein Handy umständlich aus seiner Hosentasche befreit hatte auf den roten Hörer auf dem Display tippte und den Anruf somit erfolgreich an die Mailbox weiterleitete.  
Rachel wollte ihm wahrscheinlich eh nur wieder irgendwelche Dinge an den Kopf werfen, die er heute einfach nicht mehr hören wollte... und er kannte eh schon den Ausgang des Gesprächs. Es würde nicht anders verlaufen als bei den letzten vier Anrufen.  
Ein gebrülltes 'Du hörst von meinen Anwalt!' war seit Neuestem ihre Verabschiedung und hatte das damalige 'Hab dich lieb, Schatz' erfolgreich abgelöst.  
  
Grummelnd warf Danny das Handy in die Mittelkonsole und hob sogleich seinen Arm.  
Die Hand streckte er Steve in einer Halt-die-Klappe-Geste entgegen, da dieser gerade dabei gewesen war Luft zu holen um irgendeinen glorreichen Kommentar zu äußern, den Danny gerade genauso wenig hören wollte, wie die Stimme seiner Exfrau.  
„Sag einfach nichts, okay?“  
„Aber du-“  
„Klappe halten!“  
„-solltest vielleicht-“  
„Wieso höre ich dich immer noch reden?“  
„Danny...“  
„Hey! Pscht!“  
Danny zischte laut und sorgte somit dafür, dass Steve mit einem Schnauben seinen Mund wieder zuklappte und sich stattdessen doch tatsächlich einmal auf den Verkehr konzentrierte.  
Wunder geschahen immer wieder...  
  
Seufzend ließ Danny seine Hand wieder sinken und fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durch die blonden Haare.  
Hinter seinen Schläfen hatte sich innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde ein unangenehmes Pochen breit gemacht, das sich mit jeder Minute, die verging weiter in seinem Kopf auszubreiten schien.  
Sein Blick verschwamm kurz und die Autos, die vor ihnen fuhren verwandelten sich in wabernde Farbmassen. Erst als er sich einmal über die Augen rieb, klärte sich sein Blick wieder etwas auf.  
Na klasse...  
Das waren dann wohl die ersten Anzeichen für eine fette Migräne!  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
Steve hatte es gewagt die Stille zu unterbrechen, nachdem Danny ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Keuchen von sich gegeben hatte und sich erneut die Schläfen massierte.  
In den Augen des größeren Mannes spiegelte sich eine komische Mischung aus Besorgnis und Vorwurf wider.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst das Auto nicht in eine Gefriertruhe umfunktionieren. Jedes Kind weiß, dass man von einer zu hoch aufgedrehten Klima Kopfschmerzen bekommt!“  
  
Danny verdrehte die Augen, bereute das aber sofort, als ihm eine erneute Schmerzwelle durch den Kopf jagte. Er ließ es sogar kommentarlos zu, dass Steve die Klimaanlage wieder auf die niedrigste Stufe zurückdrehte und das laute Gebläse im Wageninneren erstarb.   
Wenn das tatsächlich gegen seine anstehende Migräne half, dann würde Danny es wohl doch lieber in Kauf nehmen wie in der Sauna zu schwitzen!  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen wandte er seinen Blick zur Seite und beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Häuserreihen.  
Auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab, aber die Stille, die sich im Auto ausbreitete, war eine regelrechte Wohltat für seine Kopfschmerzen...   
Die besorgten und fragenden Blicke von Steve, die Danny dafür kassierte, ignorierte er einfach gekonnt!  
  
~*~  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später lenkte Steve den silbernen Camaro in eine Parklücke und der Motor erstarb mit einem letzten lauten Dröhnen.  
Das Haus vor dem sie geparkt hatten war eine einzige Bruchbude und Danny durfte das sagen, da sein Appartement, das wohlgemerkt nicht um viel besser aussah, wahrscheinlich dem gleichen Vermieter gehörte.   
Insgeheim war er jedoch froh, dass der Vorgarten ein einziger verwilderter Dschungel war, da die hohen Bäume und das dichte Gestrüpp zumindest für Schatten sorgten.  
Nachdem sie die angenehme Temperatur, die in dem Sportwagen geherrscht hatte hinter sich gelassen hatten, kam es Danny vor als würden sie gegen eine Mauer aus heißer Luft laufen.   
  
Die Kopfschmerzen, die ein wenig nachgelassen hatten, kehrten plötzlich mit einer Heftigkeit zurück, dass es Danny schier den Magen umdrehte. Seine Schläfen pochten, als würde jemand mit einem Hammer auf seinen Schädel einschlagen und er musste sich kurzzeitig konzentrieren auch wirklich einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen.  
Das Herz des blonden Polizisten schien sich schier zu überschlagen um genügend Blut in seine Gliedmaßen pumpen zu können und Danny könnte schwören, dass sein Puls auf 180 war, obwohl er doch gar keinen Marathon hinter sich hatte, sondern nur den kurzen Weg von dem Auto bis zu dem heruntergekommenen Haus.  
Anmerken ließ er sich davon jedoch nichts...   
Stattdessen trat er gemeinsam mit Steve auf die modrige Terrasse und wollte gerade gegen den Holzrahmen der Fliegentüre klopfen, als plötzlich laute Stimmen und ein verzweifelter Aufschrei einer Frau aus dem Hausinneren nach außen drangen.  
Ein kurzer Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden Gesetzeshütern reichte aus, dass sie nach ihren Waffen griffen und Steve nach einem auffordernden Nicken kurzerhand gegen die Eingangstür trat, so dass sie mit viel Schwung gegen die Innenwand knallte.  
Danny betrat sofort den kleinen Flur, wobei er die Pistole mit leicht angewinkelten Ellbogen vor sich hielt.  
  
Er konnte Steves entferntes „Gesichert!“ hören, der die schmale Treppe in den ersten Stock erklommen hatte, wohingegen Danny sich das Erdgeschoss vornahm. Er ging zielstrebig weiter in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Zumindest vermutete er, dass sich dort das Wohnzimmer befand, allerdings erwartete ihn lediglich ein größerer spärlich eingerichteter Raum.  
Danny machte sich blitzschnell einen Überblick.  
Ein kleines Sideboard stand an der Wand gegenüber, eine Matratze in der Ecke  und eine alte, fleckige Couch vor der eine junge Frau am Boden lag... vollkommen regungslos...  
Über ihr stand ein großer Mann, der gerade dabei war, zu einem weiteren Tritt auszuholen.  
  
„Five-0!“, brüllte Danny so laut er konnte und hielt den Angreifer dadurch davon ab, der Frau am Boden noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen.  
Stattdessen wirbelte er überrascht herum und starrte Danny aus großen Augen an.  
Ein dunkelhaariger Einheimischer, ca 1,80 m groß, geschätzte 30 Jahre alt, auffällige Tattoos an beiden Armen... eindeutig der gesuchte Kenau Ka'aukai.  
Mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit katalogisierte Danny die wichtigsten Merkmale, während er den Mann nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ.  
Im ersten Moment konnte er zwar keine Waffe erkennen, aber man konnte nie sicher genug sein!  
„Nimm deine verdammten Arme nach oben, Ka'aukai... Ja, genau so... schön nach oben mit den Patschehänden, so dass ich sie sehen kann!“  
Langsam hob der gesuchte Verbrecher seine Hände und wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück, bevor sein Blick nach rechts huschte und ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erschien.  
  
Das war die einzige Warnung, die Danny erhielt...  
Es ging so schnell, dass er nicht die geringste Chance hatte reagieren zu können.  
Ein Gewicht traf ihn wie einen Rammbock in der Seite und er wurde regelrecht gegen die Wand geschleudert.   
Danny konnte für einen kurzen Moment keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst, seine Rippen protestierten mit einem stechenden Schmerz und vor seinen Augen tanzten für ein paar Sekunden schwarze Flecken, ehe sich sein Blick wieder klärte und er direkt in das Gesicht eines zweiten Mannes sehen konnte.  
Der Kerl war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht... und er schien alles andere als freundlich gesinnt zu sein!  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Danny mit seinem Arm einen fatalen Faustschlag abfangen, der ihn direkt im Gesicht getroffen hätte. Er hatte jedoch nicht bedacht, dass sein Angreifer dadurch sein Handgelenk zu fassen bekam, das er auch sofort mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand schlug.  
Der Aufprall war so heftig, dass dem Polizisten dabei die Waffe aus der Hand flog und einmal quer über den billigen Laminatboden rutschte... genau vor die Füße von Keanu!  
Verdammt...  
  
Adrenalin jagte mittlerweile wie eine Droge durch Dannys Körper, weshalb er die stechenden Schmerzen in seiner Hand gar nicht wirklich registrierte.  
Allerdings registrierte er sehr wohl, dass Keanu mittlerweile die Pistole aufgehoben und entsichert hatte, was Dannys Lage nicht gerade besser machte.  
Wo steckte eigentlich Steve wenn man ihn mal brauchte... verdammt nochmal?  
Jetzt wäre nämlich eine gute Gelegenheit für einen seiner bescheuerten Heldenauftritte! Aber von dem NavySEAL fehlte jede Spur...  
Leider konnte Danny sich über seinen verschollenen Partner auch keine weiteren Gedanken machen, da sich mittlerweile der Ellbogen seines Angreifers äußerst unangenehm gegen seinen Hals presste und ihm schier den Kehlkopf eindrückte.   
Mit einem erstickten Röcheln griff der blonde Detective mit seiner freien Hand nach dem muskulösen Unterarm, der ihm die Luftzufuhr abschnitt und versuchte ihn von sich wegzuziehen.  
Leider ohne großen Erfolg, was auch kein Wunder war...  
Der Angreifer war gebaut wie ein verdammter Wrestlingkämpfer, einen guten Kopf größer als Danny und wahrscheinlich doppelt so schwer, wenn man diese Körpermasse so betrachtete.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Danny erkennen, dass Kenau die Waffe mittlerweile im Anschlag hielt und auf den Polizisten zielte.   
Leider... oder in Dannys Fall eher zum Glück hatte er jedoch kein freies Schussfeld. Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass Keanu auch tatsächlich nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, aus Versehen seinen Verbrecherkumpel zu treffen, wenn er es wagen sollte auf Danny zu schießen.  
Eine Hoffnung, die keine Sekunde später auch schon wieder zunichte gemacht wurde.  
Geschockt zuckte Danny zusammen, als ein lauter Schuss durch das Wohnzimmer hallte und er mit einem erstickten Aufschrei zu Boden ging...  



	3. Bluthunde und heiße Spuren...

Danny knallte mit seinem Kopf so hart auf den Boden, dass ihm für einen kurzen Moment schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Keine Sekunde später landete auch schon ein schweres Gewicht auf ihm, und sorgte so dafür, dass ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde.  
Nur am Rande bekam Danny mit, dass um ihn herum in der Zwischenzeit ein regelrechtes Chaos ausgebrochen war. Schüsse hallten durch den Flur, ein lautes Brüllen dicht gefolgt von einem erneuten einzelnen Schuss und schließlich die Glastüre, die zu Bruch ging...  All das waren momentan jedoch nur dumpfe Nebengeräusche für ihn.  
Danny war zu sehr damit beschäftigt verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen, da das Gewicht, das auf ihm lag ihn schier zu ersticken drohte.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er schemenhaft erkennen, wie Keanu wie ein Wahnsinniger durch die zerbrochene Terrassentüre in den Garten sprintete, wobei ihm noch mehr Kugeln um den Kopf flogen.  
Mit einem leisen Ächzen versuchte Danny sich ein wenig zur Seite zu drehen, zuckte jedoch sofort zusammen als seine Rippen mit einer Schmerzenswelle protestierten.  
  
„Unten bleiben!“  
  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden länger als sonst bis er die Stimme wirklich zuordnen konnte.  
Augenblicklich stellte Danny jeden weiteren Versuch ein, sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Obwohl er ein unwilliges, genervtes Schnauben von sich gab, so war er insgeheim jedoch überglücklich als plötzlich nur allzu bekannte Cargohosen in Dannys Blickfeld auftauchten und sein vermisster Partner neben ihm in die Hocke ging.  
Scheiße nochmal...  
Das hatte aber auch lange genug gedauert!  
Mit einem leisen Murren, ließ Danny seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, so dass er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Teppichboden aufschlug.  
Die Anspannung wich so schnell aus seinem Körper, dass er kurz das Gefühl hatte zu schweben.  
Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass Steve das schwere, leblose Gewicht von Danny herunter zerrte und so endlich dafür sorgte, dass der blonde Detective wieder frei durchatmen konnte. Die Hand, die ihn daraufhin plötzlich an der Schulter berührte fühlte sich angenehm kühl an.  
  
„Hey... bist du verletzt?“  
  
Danny schüttelte leicht den Kopf, obwohl er sich selbst noch nicht einmal sicher war.  
War er denn verletzt? Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung...  
Mit Steves Hilfe richtete er sich soweit auf, dass er sich im Sitzen gegen die Wand lehnen und sich das erste Mal voll und ganz auf seinen eigenen Körper konzentrieren konnte.  
Danny versuchte seine Verletzungen zu katalogisieren...  
Ein unheilvolles Brennen in seiner Seite...  
Seine Rippen, die mit jedem Atemzug ein Stechen verursachten...  
Ein schmerzhaftes Pochen in seinem Handgelenk, das auf eine ordentliche Prellung hindeutete...  
Und sein Kopf, der scheinbar kurz davor stand in zwei Teile zu zerspringen...   
Alles in allem war das doch eine ganz gute Bilanz, wenn man mit Steve McGarrett zusammen arbeitete!  
  
„Danno... alles okay?“  
  
Erst als Steve ihm leicht die Wange tätschelte, wurde Danny richtig bewusst, dass ihm in der Zwischenzeit die Augen zugefallen waren.  
Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe das Gesicht seines Partners wieder deutlicher wurde und wich augenblicklich ein Stück zurück, da ihm Steve ganz schön nah auf die Pelle gerückte war.  
Schließlich kam ein krächzendes „Ja... alles okay...“ über seine Lippen, da der größere Mann immer noch ungeduldig auf eine Antwort wartete.  
Leider schien Danny nicht gerade überzeugend gewesen zu sein, da Steves Augenbrauen sich nur verärgert zusammenzogen und seine Lippen sich so fest aufeinander gepresst hatten, dass sie nur noch eine blasse Linie in dem sonnengebräunten Gesicht des NavySEALs formten.  
Mit einem Murren schob Danny schließlich die Hand seines Partners zur Seite, so dass er sich selbst an den schmerzenden Kopf fassen konnte, während sein Blick einmal durch das Wohnzimmer schweifte.  
  
Direkt neben ihnen auf dem Boden lag die regungslose Gestalt von Dannys Angreifer. Steves gezielter Schuss hatte den Wrestling-Misterl sofort ausgeschaltet, bevor er noch mehr Unheil hatte anrichten können.  
Die verletzte Frau lag immer noch neben der Couch und rührte sich auch jetzt nicht, nachdem die Gefahr fürs erste gebannt worden war... Kein gutes Zeichen!  
Und von diesem Keanu fehlte auch jede Spur, zumindest konnte Danny ihn im Garten nicht entdecken.  
„Wo ist...“  
Noch bevor Danny seine Frage überhaupt wirklich stellen konnte, wusste er die Antwort schon.  
Steves Blick sprach Bände!  
Er sah aus wie ein Bluthund, dem man mitten in einer Hetzjagd seine Beute geklaut hatte, weshalb Danny sogar in dieser beschissenen Situation ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
  
„Was machst du denn noch hier... Ich komm schon klar! Schnapp dir lieber diesen Mistkerl!“  
  
Kurz sah es wirklich so aus, als wollte der Dunkelhaarige endlich die Verfolgung aufnehmen, da er wie gebannt in den Garten starrte, jedoch machte er letztendlich doch keine Anstalten sich in Bewegung zu setzen.  
Steves Augenbrauen zogen sich nur noch weiter zusammen, während er sich mit einem eindringlichen Blick wieder Danny zuwandte.  
Schließlich schüttelte er lediglich den Kopf...  
„Der Kerl ist eh schon über alle Berge!“  
Danny konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein wenig überrascht war.  
Steve klopfte ihm unterdessen nur aufmunternd auf die Schulter und wandte sich stattdessen der regungslosen Frau zu. Während er ihre Vitalwerte checkte, fischte er aus seiner dunklen Cargohose sein Handy und orderte einen Krankenwagen.  
Der besorgte Blick, den er dabei immer wieder über seine Schulter in Richtung Danny warf, blieb diesem nicht verborgen und sorgte nur noch mehr dafür, dass sich Verblüffung im Inneren des blonden Detectives breit machte.  
  
~*~  
  
„Und damit bist du so gut wie neu!“  
Der Sanitäter befestigte mit einem routinierten Handgriff den Verband um Dannys Oberkörper und half dem Blonden schließlich dabei sich das Hemd wieder überzustreifen und sich schließlich von der Ladefläche des Krankenwagens zu erheben.  
Dannys Rippen waren zum Glück nur geprellt, und auch wenn sie ihm die nächsten Wochen manchmal das Leben schwer machen würden, so hinderten sie ihn momentan bestimmt nicht daran seinen Arbeitstag fortzusetzen.  
Danny kam nicht umhin ein kleines 'Leider' diesem Gedankengang hinterher zuschieben. Es war nicht so, dass er seine Arbeit nicht abgöttisch liebte, aber... für heute hatte er eigentlich wirklich genug.  
Sein Kopf dröhnte nach dem harten Aufprall auf den Boden noch viel mehr als zuvor und als ihn der Sanitäter auf die Beine zog, fühlten sich seine Knie so an als könnten sie sein Gewicht plötzlich nicht mehr tragen.  
  
„Woah...“  
Sofort griff der Sanitäter nach Dannys anderem Oberarm und sorgte so dafür, dass er sich wieder zurück auf die Ladefläche setzte.  
„Ist dir schwindelig? Hast du denn sonst noch eine Verletzung? Hast du dir vorhin den Kopf gestoßen?“  
Danny schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Einerseits wollte er dieses Schwindelgefühl loswerden und andererseits wollte er auch die Fragen mit denen ihn der Sanitäter nun bombardierte schnellstmöglich abwimmeln.   
Das war für seine Kopfschmerzen nicht gerade förderlich und außerdem strahlte ihm hier schon wieder diese verfluchte Sonne direkt ins Gesicht. Er wollte momentan einfach nur zurück in das schöne kühle Innere seines Sportwagens!  
  
„Hast du heute denn schon ausreichend getrunken?“  
„Ja... Ja... Es ist alles okay...“  
Danny startete sogleich einen erneuten Versuch aufzustehen und hatte nun auch deutlich mehr Erfolg damit.  
Der Sanitäter bedachte den blonden Polizisten nur mit einem ungläubigen Blick.  
„Du solltest das nicht so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, Detective!“  
Danny zog nur abwehrend die Schultern nach oben und schenkte dem Sanitäter schließlich eines seiner besten, strahlenden Lächeln, auch wenn es ihm gerade alles andere als leicht fiel.  
„Wie oft denn noch, Mike... nenn mich doch endlich einfach nur Danny...“  
Es war eine eindeutige Ablenkung von dem eigentlichen Thema, und Danny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Sanitäter das keinesfalls so durchgehen lassen würde.  
Er kannte den jungen Mann nun schon viel zu gut dafür...  
Was sagte das nur über sein Leben aus, dass seit fast einem Jahr keine Woche verging, in der sie sich nicht mindestens einmal zu Gesicht bekamen und das wohlgemerkt nie in ihrer Freizeit, sondern immer nur bei Einsätzen der Task Force.  
  
Mike verdrehte unterdessen nur die Augen und machte sich daran das übrig gebliebene Verbandsmaterial zu verstauen.  
„Also gut... wenn du schon meinen medizinischen Rat nicht möchtest, dann nimm wenigstens meinen freundschaftlichen Rat an! Du solltest wirklich besser auf dich aufpassen!“  
Danny kam nicht umhin ein sarkastisches Lachen von sich zu geben.  
„Ha... ha... Sehr witzig Mike! Lass du dich mal einen ganzen Tag lang von so einem durchgedrehten NavySEAL durch Oahu hetzen. Da würden dir nach einer Schießerei auch mal die Knie zittern, egal wie sehr du auf dich aufpasst... Nicht einmal eine Sekunde zum Durchatmen hat man da!“  
  
Wie zur Bestätigung winkte Steve ihnen ungeduldig vom Camaro aus zu und deutete seinem Partner somit an, endlich zu ihm herüber zu kommen.  
Danny schenkte Mike einen eindeutigen Blick, was der junge Mann mit einem leisen Glucksen erwiderte.  
„Du bist echt nicht zu beneiden, Danny!“  
Grinsend streckte ihm der Detective daraufhin die Hand entgegen.  
„Ah... das muss ich nachher mit meinem Handy aufnehmen, um das Steve unter die Nase zu reiben! Endlich mal jemand, der meinen alltäglichen Wahnsinn erkennt!“  
Der Sanitäter schüttelte Danny die Hand, wobei er ihm nochmals nahe legte wenigstens ausreichend zu trinken, wenn er sich schon mit einer Rippenprellung und einem lädierten Handgelenk weiter durch die brütende Hitze jagen ließ.  
Danny winkte nur ab und machte sich lieber daran Steve wieder Gesellschaft zu leisten, bevor der wie ein ungeduldiger Stier noch anfing neben dem Auto mit den Füßen im Boden zu scharren.  
  
„Na endlich. Das hat ja Stunden gedauert... Hat Mike dich wieder zusammengeflickt?“  
Obwohl die Worte alles andere als fürsorglich klangen, so konnte Danny trotzdem an dem Blick des Größeren erkennen, dass sich Steve tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte.  
Die hellen Augen huschten über den Verband an seinem Oberkörper hinweg und schienen jedes noch so kleine Detail aufsaugen zu wollen, ehe Danny die Knöpfe seines Hemdes wieder zumachte und seinem Partner somit jeden weiteren Blick verwehrte.  
„Ja... So gut wie neu um es mal mit Mikes Worten zu sagen...“  
„Sehr gut!“  
Steve klopfte auf das Autodach und grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.  
„Dann wird es dich auch freuen, dass Kono und Chin etwas über das erste Opfer herausgewunden haben. Ich denke wir haben da echt ne heiße Spur...“  
Abwartend wurde Danny von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann angestarrt ganz so als erwarte er für diese Neuigkeiten ein Leckerli oder dergleichen.  
„Wenn du jetzt auf einen erfreuten Luftsprung von mir wartest, dann kannst du warten bis du schwarz wirst... Ich hab ne verdammte Rippenprellung, woran irgendwie im weitesten Sinne auch du Schuld daran hast. Die beknackte Sonne scheint immer noch auf mich als würde sie mich verkokeln wollen und mein Gesicht fühlt sich so an als hätte ich mir ein Branding machen lassen. Ich kann mir gerade echt was Schöneres vorstellen als eine heiße Spur auf einen durchgeknallten Schwerverbrecher...“  
  
Steve starrte Danny aus großen Hundeaugen an, ehe er schließlich schmollend die Autotüre aufmachte und sich hinter das Steuer von Dannys Camaro setzte.  
„Manchmal bist du echt ein Spielverderber!“  
„Ist mir immer wieder eine Ehre, dir die gute Laune verderben zu können, da das meine schlechte Laune irgendwie gleich wieder bessert, Babe...“   
Grinsend knallte der blonde Detective die Autotüre zu, während Steve den ersten Gang einlegte und erstaunlich human die enge Einfahrt herausfuhr.  
Der zweite Krankenwagen war längst mit flackerndem Blaulicht verschwunden und nur noch die Sanitäter, die sich um Danny gekümmert hatten waren vor dem Haus zu sehen.  
  
„Hast du etwas über die Frau herausfinden können?“  
Steve schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Sie hatte keine Papiere bei sich und war auch leider nicht ansprechbar. Dieser Mistkerl hat ihr ganz schön zugesetzt und sie wissen nicht ob sie...“  
Steves Blick huschte über Dannys Seitenprofil und als er immer noch nicht weitersprach wurde sein Blick schließlich von den blauen Augen seines Partners fragend erwidert.  
„Sie wissen nicht ob sie... oder das Baby durchkommen...“  
„Sie ist schwanger?“  
Danny konnte spüren wie sich in seinem Inneren eine Hitzewelle der ganz anderen Art anstaute. Wut... Hass... Ekel!  
Wie konnte man nur eine Frau schlagen und dann auch noch eine schwangere Frau?   
Er rief sich wieder Keanu zurück ins Gedächtnis wie er dabei gewesen war der jungen Frau in den Bauch zu treten, als Danny ihn überrascht hatte...  
So ein elender Wichser!  
Obwohl er vorher noch gesagt hatte, sich über die heiße Spur nicht zu freuen, so brannte er nun regelrecht dafür diesen Keanu höchstpersönlich dingfest zu machen!  



End file.
